Jumping Spiders
Description 'Common Jumping Spider' Spiders exist in many shapes and forms ,the biggest family of the spiders is the jumping spider family (Salticidae). They are called jumping spider due their hunting strategy,instead of creating a complex web to catch prey,they jump on it and inject their poison to kill the prey. The jumping spiders are often 1-1.50 cm long and could sit on a fingernail or a ladybug without problem. The jumping spider can create threads ,but isn’t using it to build webs,instead it uses it as security rope. This security rope would prevent it to fall all the way down,should its jump fail. The silky thread is also used to create some sort of 'pillow' ,said pillow is acting as their resting place and home, a bigger pillow/web is only produced by the jumping spider,to protect the laid eggs. Most jumping spiders can jump as far as they can see,this being 10 cm .Some can see 20-30 cm far. The jumping spider uses the smell and touch sense to find prey or enemies that are far away,due to many small and fine hair,it i able to feel vibrations,which are carried through the air and ground. The common spiders and also scorpion can sense vibrations produced by the movement of prey,with their bodies. For direct attacks the jumping spider uses its sight combined with the other senses,this making it a very good hunter. Jumping Spider do hunt their own kind,if very hungry,some are even hunting smaller jumping spiders,whilst other only eat others if this is the only food around,like if they just hatched and got no food around. 'The Summon: Jumping Spider' The Summons are smarter than the ordinary jumping spiders,they have their own community and their own rules. Furthermore they live longer and see a tad better and are said to grow to immense heights. Silver's summon ,known as Jeremy,is still a young spider and already as big as a bus,if not bigger. The spider do not eat each other,as this is considered a crime. They consider each other as some sort of family and seem to use a Jutsu to communicate mentally. Basic Abilities The spiders have the same abilities like the ordinary jumping spider,they can create threads,sense with smell and touch,see very good(for spiders) and can jump. However with increasing size,comes increasing strength. The bigger a spider the stronger they are. If a spider is 10 cm long then it will be able to see 100 cm and jump just as far. Furthermore they are able to use Jutsu,yet their use of Jutsu are restricted due the lack of hands,instead they are known for some sort of Fuin-Jutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is rather rare and Genjutsu had not been sighted yet. Summons The summons which are about 1-1.50 cm long are often used to patrol or spy on villages. They an even be used to spy on persons,due their small size it is very difficult to spot them.One oof these spiders is 1337.this small spider is currently hiding within Renji' hair and watches over the icy shinobi.It is unknown what kind of Jutsu 1337 is able to use,but it is very agile and often speak in a very childish way.Slightly bigger spiders are used to send messages to other shinobi,a tiny sidy wouldn't be able to carry a note,right? Bigger spiders,as big as a house or a bus for example,are used for combat.One of these is Jeremy. Jeremy i Silver's first companion and Summonboth practically grew up together. Jeremy grew rather uickly and is still consindered a child,by other spiders. The green giant is acting somewhat like the big brother of Silver and loves to carry the shinobi over the sandy seas. Although acting serious now and then,he does have a childish side and a love for cheese. Jeremy did not fight in combat yet,so it is unknown what Jutus is is able to use,it is known that he had supported Silver before,by hiding explosive tags or carrying weapon for Silver. There are also spiders that rival the Bijuu in size,one of them is Kurotenshi,a female jumping spider. She is black and has red marks on her body as well as a x-shaped scar on her head,which seemed to be the reason for her blind eyes. This makes her eye sight pretty bad,but doesn't blind her entirely. Spiders of her size are proud and do not accept just anyone as master.They use their threads to bind enemies or their Taijutsu to fight.However Spiders like Kurotenshi are very proud,only those who are experienced and proved themselves are allowed to give them orders and in her eyes,Silver is just a small hatchling,a baby not experienced yet. When ever he summons her,she will complain and point out his mistakes,no matter hw small they are. Spider Sage 'Becoming part of the community' Not just everyone is allowed to sign the scroll of the Jumping Spiders, to gain their ackowlendge one has to do very dangerous tests,like climbing up a mountain,without the use of chakra,whilst dodging deadly projectiles. this is of course just one of the possible tests. Once acknowlendged you are allowed to sign the scroll as well as to summon the spiders which are good for support and spying. To gain the permission to summon the bigger ones,the one for combat,one has to become part of the spiders community. There are two ways ,the first is easy,you befriend one of the spiders and become their brother/sister ,with other words you get adopted by the spider. In Silver's case it is Jeremy who adopted Silver as 'little' brother.This would only allow you to summon the basic spiders as well as the befriended one. The other way would be to do another ,more dangerous test,this being in form of recieving poison of one of the bigger spiders. If you survive you are acknowlendged by most.However only by most,Silver for example was stubborn and let Jeremy bite him,he did survive but many Spiders found this too sneaky ,furthermore Silver was only 13,thus, only Kurotenshi let's herself summoned, by Silver. Becoming Spider Sage The spiders are all pretty proud and value honor and family .If one were to tr to become a spider age,you would need to meet with the 'great Mother' ,the leader of the spiders.She will observe the sage training very closely. The training will differ from the other Sage training,after all they are spiders and not toads,so they won't have an oil that turns you into a toad.Instead they have their own poison ,their poison will paralyze the victim and then it will slowly die. To become a Sage you have to surive this poison which is slightly modified by the chakra of the Great Mother.If you fail to withstand it you will die or turn into a spider statue,both would be very much your end. Should one be able to become Sage ,he/she will be accepted by all spider as one of them,thus allowing him/her to summon every spider,but the Great Mother. 'Spider Sage mode' The mode has several dis advantages as well as advantages. The advantages are : + increased sense of touch and smell,alike to a spider + Increasment of jump-power,endurance,chakra-limit and physical strength +The abillity to sense chakra of others The Disadvantage are following: - If the user draws to much nature chakra,he/she risks to become a stone spider.Once a stone spider it can not be reversed. - Senjutsu can only be gathered if one stands completly still,this makes the user an easy target.furthermore this makes it impossible to replenish their chakra in the heat of battle. - After Sage Mode has ended, the user appears to be exhausted. The Sage mode had not been unlocked yet,so it is unsure how the perfect or imperfect might look.